


Wedding Presents (#218 Husband)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [140]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie give Ian his wedding present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Presents (#218 Husband)

Ian just happened to look over his shoulder at the right moment to see his new husband enter the rifle range carrying what appeared to be a rifle case. Ian ordered a cease fire.

“Charlie, what are you doing here?”

Charlie smiled his bedroom smile. “Your present finally arrived and I haven’t seen you in four whole days.” Charlie held out the case.

Ian wasn’t sure what to say. The plan was for Ian to teach the class then probably get an assignment. Ian took the case from Charlie’s hand. He was aware of his class watching. He put the case on the table and opened it.

It took a moment for Ian to register exactly what he was looking at. His jaw dropped.

“Do you like it?”

Ian tried to form words and failed. In the case was a DARPA EXACTO. Over a decade in development it was the most advanced sniper rifle known to man. Ian had never seen one in person. They had been in production less than a year and in theory were not available for private ownership. Also in the case was a long stemmed white rose.

“How?” Ian finally managed.

Charlie smiled. “I have my ways.”

Ian grabbed Charlie and kissed him. Charlie kissed him back, a wet, hot, heavy kiss.

“Only the best for my husband.” Charlie said softly once he had pulled away. “Now, do you want to try out your present or do you want me to fuck you on the Quantico rifle range?”

Ian looked at his rifle then at Charlie then back to the rifle. “Everyone take lunch.” Ian said loudly not looking at his class.

“But it’s ten in the morning?” One of his more idiotic students piped up.

“Lunch! Now!”

The range cleared out in record time.


End file.
